In which they read
by Le Feuilly
Summary: I suck at titles. Anyway, Marius discovers a site called "Fan Fiction" and introduces it to Enjolras then the entire ABC cafe. Late night fic. Flames not welcome. Criticism encouraged. Cliched topic, but read it anyway! Rated T for the swears.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own any of the Les Mis peeps. However, I own the overall (cliched) plot. Late night fic. Flames not appreciated. Grammatical criticism encouraged. Thanks ^_^**

* * *

Enjolras had just arrived at the Combeferre's apartment when he heard Marius singing something about how his friends had died. He sighed – Marius fucking Pontmercy had been obsessed with this random musical called Les Miserables that somehow managed to have everybody in it, from Cosette's dad, Jean Valjean, to him. Enjolras initially disliked it until he popped up. Surprisingly, the musical got most of the details right (apart from the barricade death – they hadn't died for fuck's sake! This lead Grantaire to start calling the dude in the musical mini Enjol-me. And sadly, all of the other idiots (Enjolras meant _boys. "Barricade" boys) _started to follow suit.

_So, mini Enjol-me is driving you mad again? _His brain snickered.

_Fuck my luck, _Enjolras thought as he put down his bag on one of the empty chairs. _Even my brain is reminding me of that - my freaking brain. Do you know that makes a rebellion leader feel?! _

"Enjy, did you just _walk in _on me singing empty chairs?" Marius blushed. This made a fairly pissed off Enjolras lose concentration in his brain argument and, instead, stare at Marius. "Oh god, that's embarrassing ... But you could have at least clapped as soon as I finished; it's courtesy!"

Enjolras smiled at the already red-and-pink Marius. "Dude, learn how to swear. It can make a situation more fucking tense."

Marius didn't reply to his comment. Instead, he opened up his MacBook air and went to a site that looked like the Greek flag dismantled.

"The hell are you looking at, Pontmercy?!" Enjolras questioned him.

Marius' eyes were glued to the screen as he replied. "Oh, it's this site called Fan Fiction. They write stories about us. Well, sort of ... Technically, they're writing stories based around Les Mis."

"And I thought Tumblr was weird," Enjolras muttered. He then flashed a fake smile. "Show me more." Enjolras leaned in.

Marius smiled back – he actually believed that Enjolras was interested in whatever he was looking at for once. "Okay, here's a 'fic – it's about you and Eponine as a romantic couple," he squinted his eyes to read the title. "_Wine changes everything_. Isn't that an Andrew Lloyd Webber musical?"

Enjolras looked horrified. "It's _Love Changes Everything._ And that isn't the title – you're reading the one below with Grantaire and I –"

"I'm reading that later!" Marius exclaimed.

He sighed. "I'm scared for your sight - it's A_ Picnic by the Beach. _But what's scaring me the most is that a couple of _imbeciles _out there would ship me with her! I mean 'Ponine isn't bad; it's just that I wouldn't date her – she's not my type. Don't read it. "

Marius clicked on the link.

"Fuck you."

Marius smiled, before starting to read the words the fan fic contained.

"_Eponine carried a picnic basket in one hand and a bottle of_ _lemonade in the other as she laughed at Enjolras. His baby blue eyes seemed to glisten in the summer's sunlight along with his blonde hair; she thought he looked stunning, but she didn't want to tell him that – she had harboured a crush for him since Marius had started to date Cosette. Soon after, Cosette had been so friendly and forgiving that they immediately became friends again._

'Ponine, _she had told her. _I know that you aren't a bad person. Let's reconcile and be friends again – I want to know you better.

_From that point on, they had become the best of friends and she had properly introduced her to Enjolras, that dashing young man who would do anything for France._

_Enjolras had stuttered. _'I like your eyes. They're pretty.' –'

Enjolras snorted, interrupting Marius. "The fuck is with the romance? Okay, so her eyes are quite pretty, but I wouldn't be so smitten with them that I would fucking do that," he gestured towards the computer screen. "Um, shit."

"Let me continue." Marius sighed.

"_Eponine had loved him since then. Soon, they started to hang out so much that they had become the café's new ship._

'_What should we call them?" Grantaire had asked the boys. 'Should it be Enjoponine, Epolras or simply Team Enjolras?"_

_They had laughed back then, but it wasn't funny for Eponine. Sure, she was definitely starting to like him, but she didn't want the boys to stalk their relationship. Soon, she brought up the courage to ask him out on a friendly date – nothing serious, but she still had that horrid pit in her stomach. Eponine wouldn't admit it, but she was freaking nervous. The worst part was that she stuttered when she was nervous – it wasn't the best idea to stutter when your crush was around._

_Her heart fluttered and soon, she was off to the beach with him._

_Eponine laughed. 'Oh, Enjolras – pick a spot! I can't wait to eat and talk!'_

_His eyes shone even more. 'Sure. Just hold on a sec, 'kay?'_

_Eponine nodded obediently. Enjolras could talk her into and out of things in a heartbeat._

_By the time they had sat down, it was already past lunchtime but they still ate the delicious food they had bought from a nearby deli. She munched on a sandwich as Enjolras told her "dark stories of the North"._

_She laughed. 'Oh god, that's amazing!'_

'_It sure is," Eponine hinted that Enjolras seemed nervous, but he wasn't sure why. 'Uh, Eponine – there's something I need to tell you."_

"_Go on." She gestured with her sandwich._

_He pulled a dark red rose from the deli bag and awkwardly handed it to her. Eponine's heart skipped a beat – was the guy of her dreams _actually _asking her out?!_

'_Eponine, I really like – no, _love _you and I have a feeling that you do too. You're the girl of my dreams, the one who I desire, the one I want to be in a relationship with. So, um, can I be your boyfriend?' Enjolras' eyes sparkled with anticipation._

'_Oh Enjy,' Eponine's eyes watered. 'Of course I will – I love you too.'_

_Their faces inched together. They were so close to a kiss, but they were both so hesitant. Finally, Enjolras gently pushed his almost perfect lips into Eponine's and they kissed, both already dropping their defenses –"_

Enjolras covered his ears, trying to stop Marius' voice from getting into his head. "My god, I'm so out of my fucking character it's impossible!"

Marius laughed before continuing. _'With each shudder of pleasure, the kiss deepened, Enjolras biting gently Eponine on her lip as she giggled like a little schoolgirl. Eponine's hands were somewhat pressed against Enjolras' broad chest as he wrapped himself around her._

_The kiss deepened even more; with Enjolras pushing Eponine to the ground (thankfully the beach was empty)._

_Eponine flipped him around before breaking the magical experience. She panted. 'Stop – we can do this at my apartment and not at a public place, if you want to.'_

_Enjolras' pupils were dilated as he yearned for pleasure. 'Heck yeah, of course that's what I want to do.'_

_On that note, they both walked hand in hand, each carrying a piece of their picnic with them to Eponine's place."_

Silence fell over the two men. Marius spoke first. "Well, that escalated quickly."

"Shut the fuck up. I'm _so _getting you back for that."

"Well, what are you going to get me back with? Cosette and I are already cannon and you can't really find those types of 'fics on this site."

"Oh, I will. But this time, I'll find a 'fic that 'ships' you and one of the boys together." Enjolras shoved Marius out of his seat before searching angrily through the Les Mis category. In about ten minutes, he found one.

Grinning, he read the blurb.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter #2 out, yay! :D I'll try to update every day/when I have the time, but I can't promise anything. Once again, I don't own any of the characters. However, I do own the plot :P**

**Thanks for the reviews and favourites, by the way!**

* * *

Enjolras had to be the single most annoying person in the universe. Sure, he was absolutely brilliant at leading rebellions, but he was always serious. Always, for god's sake – even when Grantaire had given him about a dozen bottles of beer.

But now, Marius was seeing a completely different side of him as he violently searched through the different fan fics on for one that shipped _someone_ and Marius together. And yes, Marius had told him that it was impossible to find a Cosette/Marius fic. In fact, Marius was feeling rather _pleased_ with himself for getting Enjolras so worked up – he thought that only Grantaire could do something like that.

So when Enjolras actually managed to find a fan fic about him with someone (in about ten minutes; a new record), Marius cursed in his head; who the hell wrote that anyway?! The idea of him being romantically involved with a "barricade" boy seemed too absurd for his liking, _way too absurd._ And Enjolras was actually putting on his smug face - the one that drove everybody, even his friends, insane.

Enjolras grinned and began to read the title and the blurb: "_Oh what a beautiful morning_, by ToxicGunsn'Roses," He leaned forward. "Marius 'Metal' Pontmercy meets the girl of his dreams. Slowly, he sheds his 'death metal' skin and becomes more humane."

"Fuck no." Marius exclaimed before slapping his hands to his mouth. Did he just _swear_?

And to his surprise, Enjolras agreed with him. "Yeah … Um, I'll choose another one; that one's too, I don't know, weird?"

Marius nodded. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the loud doorbell and pounding at the front door. "Open up!" The muffled voices seemed to say. "Come on!"

Marius' walk to the door was a long one; he certainly didn't want the entire company, including Eponine, reading the fan fics. In fact, he only wanted to show it to one person so that everyone wouldn't get too embarrassed. So when he finally opened the door, the feeling of dread quickly filled his body as they sat themselves down on Combeferre's couches, much to Joly's dismay – he had an obsession for keeping things clean and whatnot, and was scared of becoming infected and sick. In fact, most of the boys thought he had OCD.

"Get off of it!" He shrieked. "You're infecting 'Ferre's couch with all of those nasty germs out there and you'll get sick with God knows what! It could be pneumonia, a common cold or even a fever! Just get off!"

Courfeyrac placed a hand on his shoulder. "Chill out, dude – there's a reason why antibiotics and alcohol – not the one we drink - were invented. So relax, grab a beer and say hi to Enjolras who's doing … something."

"What exactly are you doing, Enjy?" Feuilly asked.

Enjolras ignored them and instead looked at the next fic. "_A heart full of love_ – seriously, who comes up with these names?" He continued. "After Marius' not-so-bad break up with Cosette, he seeks his heartbroken friend, Eponine, who unbeknownst to Marius has a plan to get him back."

Before the boys could ask, Marius interjected. "Long story short – I read an Enjolras/Eponine story on a site called Fan Fiction, and now he's getting back at me."

Eponine, being the only girl there, looked horrified. "What the fuck, Marius - am I always in the stories?"

Marius nodded. "Sadly, you are. And some of them can be rather _graphic_."

Eponine just looked shocked as Enjolras began to read.

"'_Pontmercy, I am so done with you. You've denied me and betrayed me whilst I truly cared for you. And what did you do, turn your back on me and focus on the ABC Café gatherings!' She slapped his face. 'I'm leaving now for good. Bye, you sick son of a bitch.'_

_Unexpected tears rolled down Marius' face as he watched Cosette gather her things and leave through the front door. After three years of dating, Cosette had seemed to crack and become moodier, complaining to Marius about little things, like how the coffee was bland or how he never cuddled her when they slept –"_

"Ouch." Feuilly interrupted.

Enjolras ignored his comment and continued. "_It was those little things that seemed to drive her inexplicably moody and Marius, though he still loved her, was starting to get sick and tired of her shenanigans, contemplating when either of them would crack and break up with the other. And even though he was meant to be truly shocked and sad at his breakup, he felt as if the sky was lifted off of his shoulders; he could walk free and there would be no more interruptions to his meetings at the ABC café which, by the way, served up crazily good pastries and coffee, with Wi-Fi to top it all off._

_He could roam freely like an animal now, no doubt about it, but he needed to talk to someone first. Someone who's heart was broken first by him._

_He dialed the number into his cellphone; the number he had refrained from calling for three years. He called Eponine's number, and told her about everything that had happened."_

Enjolras stopped reading. "I think that's it."

"You idiot," Bahorel appeared over his shoulder. "There are two chapters. This is one – click on the arrow thing at the bottom right."

Enjolras did as he was told, and began to read again.

"_Eponine wasn't expecting a call that afternoon. In fact, she wasn't expecting a call from Marius Pontmercy at all after she had told him that she loved him three years ago. Since then, they hadn't talked at all, and when they met at the ABC café for the weekly meetings, it was just plain awkward. After all, Marius _knew _that she still loved him with all her heart._

_So when Marius called her, she hung up - Eponine didn't really feel like talking to him at all. But when he called again five seconds later, she responded; she had a sneaking suspicion that he wouldn't stop calling her unless she answered._

'_What?' She spat into her phone. 'Why are you calling me, Pontmercy?'_

'_And I thought you liked me,' Marius muttered. 'Anyway, um … Cosette broke up with me.'_

_Eponine's heart raced – this could be the opportunity she had been waiting for. She hid her excitement. 'So, what do you want me to do about it? She broke up with you. Is that it?'_

'_Um, I want to actually meet you in the ABC café, but not at the meetings. Like, now please?'_

'_Fine, I'll meet you there in about five minutes-ish.' Eponine hung up, excited at the fact that her crush had _actually _called her to do on a non-official date."_

Marius read the author's note at the bottom. "_So, what do you think? Please review! Oh, and I don't own any of the Les Mis characters, thank you very much! Fluff in the next chapter, as Bunnyapprentice10135 asked!"_

Eponine muttered loudly. "Oh for fuck's sake …"

Everybody in the apartment laughed, including Enjolras; he was indeed loosening up, much to the surprise of everyone.

"You should have seen the one Marius just read to me. _That _was truly weird." Enjolras added before they decided to head down to order a couple of pizzas.


End file.
